


Can’t Go Back

by magicaylee



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Please be gentle, Rated teen for max’s swearing, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicaylee/pseuds/magicaylee
Summary: Max shows up at David’s door in the middle of the night with something on his mind.





	Can’t Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction so let me know what I can do to improve!

Tap tap.

A faint tap could be heard throughout the cabin. It was early morning, the sun not yet awake. A familiar redheaded counselor had fallen asleep at his desk. The end of the summer was approaching, and he had been trying his best to wrap things up. Like always, he was very behind.

Tap tap.

The tapping sounded again, louder this time. The counselor, David, stirred from his sleep, rubbing his tired eyes. He sat up and looked around, confused as to what could’ve woken him up. 

Tap.

The tapping started again, but then tapered off. Almost as if there was a hesitance to it. David knew it was coming from the door, but who would be up at this hour, and why were they tapping so quietly? He decided to get up and check.

He opened the door just in time to see a figure walking away, hands stuffed in their pockets. David made a quick guess.

“Max?”

The figure turned around, revealing the small 10 year old boy. He looked smaller than normal, however, and there was a look in his eyes that David couldn’t quite decipher.

“Shit- uh, hey, David.” Max said slowly, putting a hand behind his head and looking anywhere that wasn’t at the counselor. “Sorry if I woke you up, uh, it was stupid, you should probably be in bed anyway, and-“ David shushed him and opened the door wider, inviting the boy into the cabin.

Once they were in and settled, David had questions. “What are you up so early for Max? Is everything okay?”

Max looked down at the cup of tea David had shoved into his hands. “Yes, and, uh, no at the same time. Don’t look too much into this shit, but- I- well, I’ve been thinking a lot, and- fuck I don’t even know! I just-“ He suddenly stopped, his throat too choked up to get out a sound. Shit, he knew this would probably end badly, but things were gonna end up badly no matter what he did. Plus he was already here; it was too late to back out now. He looked back up at David, who was smiling comfortingly and patiently for him to continue talking. He cleared his throat to try and rid himself of the tightness. “I just- I’ve been thinking, and- David, I-“ His throat was suffocatingly tight; his voice refusing to make words unless he let his tears fall. He had been trying to hold it in, but now they were threatening to spill over. He let a few fall. “I can’t go back to them, David- I can’t go back. The end of the summer is here already, and-“ He was crying now. He didn’t dare look David in the eyes, or he knew he would break completely. “And I can’t go back-“

David was silent. He had watched this kid struggle through things a kid shouldn’t have to struggle through, and he hated it. He hated being so helpless; he just wanted to do whatever he could to help. He just wanted Max to be happy. That’s all he’d ever really wanted, he thought, and right then, as he watched this boy break down in front of him at the thought of going home, he knew he had to do something.

“Max.” He said quietly.

“David.” Max whispered back.

“We’ll figure this out, okay?”

Max stopped at that. Then he quickly buckled over, putting a hand to his mouth as a choked sob escaped him. “Shit- David-“ David quickly moved to the boy’s side and drew him into a hug- a tight one. If David could rid someone of their pain in a hug, he hoped this would do it. Max didn’t pull away, instead pretending he wasn’t there. He wished this wasn’t happening. Fuck, this was so embarrassing. Why did David of all people have to give a shit? Why did this hug have to feel so safe? Why did he have to cry? Max subconsciously clung to David’s shirt as cries shook his small frame. 

They stayed like that for a while. David comforting Max as he finally let his emotions out. Eventually David felt Max’s hands loosen from his shirt, and he looked down to see the boy’s eyes had closed. David smiled softly at the sight, but then frowned again when he realized how red and puffy Max’s face was. He was going to make things better, he thought as he looked at his camper’s sleeping face. He was going to make things better.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was just a short one shot I came up with because I’ve felt deprived of dadvid content lately- let me know what you thought and if I should do more!


End file.
